


In Which Nibbles Happen

by Blueroses_23, BlueRse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Couple, Demon, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Laughter, Love, M/M, Other, Tickles, Wings, angel - Freeform, feathers - Freeform, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueroses_23/pseuds/Blueroses_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRse/pseuds/BlueRse
Summary: Based on the art of BlueRoses_23 (BlueRoseArtStudios on Instagram) where Crowley is playfully nomming on Aziraphale’s wings as a mock preening.I wanted to write the story leading up to the silly sweet moment in the picture.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	In Which Nibbles Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueroses_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueroses_23/gifts).

> Find the Picture by BlueRoseArtStudios Here!: [ Aziraphale’s Messy Wings](https://www.instagram.com/p/B31CRfrBSY1/?igshid=xfufk9r0nxl1)

When there comes a tipping point in someone’s life, circumstances are set that the balance is thrown. Something tips this way or that way, whichever way it tips, one can be certain that a tip did happen and things can never go back to how they once were. In the case of Aziraphale, his tipping point started when he realized that Angels were not at all the good and heavenly beings they were supposed to be. Actually, the Angels were quiet bad. 

Aziraphale finished his tip right into Crowley when he realized that the Great Plan might not be the Ineffable Plan. It wasn’t so much as a tip either, it was more of a swan dive right into the “Our Own Side” camp. To be fair, it was where Aziraphale had always been, he just hadn’t realized it until he was facing Gabriel and Beelzebub at the Apocalypse.

He wasn’t sure what happened in Heaven the day Crowley and he were set to be executed. Crowley was being infuriatingly tight lipped about it. And unusually upset anytime it was brought up. It was bad enough Aziraphale decided not to ask Crowley again for some time, it put the Demon in such a mood that a few light bulbs inexplicably exploded at the diner where they were having cake. It also almost caused Crowley to crash the Bentley, hardly anything could cause such distractions in him. Knowing how upset Crowley was but not why did nothing to soften Aziraphale’s opinions of Heaven and it’s bureaucracy. 

So tipped, tempted, waltzing -or in Aziraphale’s case, gavotting - to the side of Earth was one that Aziraphale felt most comfortable doing. Not just Earth either, but Crowley’s side. That was a little less comfortable, not because he wasn’t beyond happy to be there -he was only fooling himself if he thought he hadn’t always been there -. It was actually nerves that made him uncomfortable. Crowley was always the type to jump feet first into things. Aziraphale was more likely to dip a toe in and slowly work his way into the deep end as his body got acclimated towards the change.

Whether by the grace of God or a deal with the Devil, Crowley was always unendingly patient. For all the speed and trouble, Crowley never seemed to mind waiting for Aziraphale. Whether it be for him to finish slowly savory his food, or six thousand years to realize the only side that mattered was the side they were both on. 

But when you have been climbing a mountain for six thousand years and you come to the peak... its fairly easy to be tipped over the edge and go tumbling back down the mountain. In this case, the mountain was intimacy.

Now, intimacy does not have to mean losing clothing and entangled bodies like some people think it has to. Intimate moments can happen at the most mundane of times, just two -or a small few - people enjoying a private moment amongst themselves. A precious moment that can be treasured for the rest of a person’s life... or the next eternity, if you are an immortal. 

The intimacy in question did have entangled bodies, well, a demon gently grabbing an Angel’s wings and making a “tsking” sound.

“Angel, when was the last time you preened these things? They are a mess!” Crowley was shocked by the state of the white feathers. Aziraphale was meticulous in his grooming, to the point of getting haircuts when he did need to and having a strict manicure and pedicure schedule. Most people could easily see the perfectly manicured fingernails but because Aziraphale hardly ever went without shoes -unlike Crowley who could hardly be bothered with them - people did not know that the Angel had perfectly polished toenails. When he was feeling a bit extra -and with Aziraphale that was often - he would get little Swarovski crystals added.

His wings though, Aziraphale’s wings looked like they hadn’t been properly cared for in months!

“Oh... they can’t be that bad My Dear. I just haven’t found the time to properly groom them with the End of the World. I’ll give them a quick rub down and give them a good deep clean later.” Aziraphale huffed a little, “Would you kindly let go?”

“Nope. Sit down, I’m cleaning your wings.”

“That is... that is hardly necessary! I can do it later. I just want to read this book is just acquired and have some coco.” 

The book in question, and Aziraphale’s favorite angel wing mug full of coco appeared at the snap of Crowley’s fingers, “fine, you read and drink. I’ll preen.”

“Crowley! This is... this isn’t...”

“Just relax Angel. Let me tempt you... no, let me take care of you. I want to.”

The softness of his tone, the tender look in the yellow eyes over Aziraphale’s shoulder, the desire for touch and care... it was not hard to tempt Aziraphale into complying. Another snap from Crowley and a giant pillow was on the ground for the two Celestials to share while Crowley worked.

The problem was, Aziraphale was tense. Every soft line of his body was rigid, and Crowley could tell he was not really reading but fidgeting with nerves.

Somehow he had to get Aziraphale to calm down. Just something to take the edge off, make the intimate moment less of a hurdle and more a smooth transition.

Crowley really isn’t one for thinking, and does do stupid things fairly often. This was a stupid idea, but it was the perfect one for the moment. Crowley chose to act as birds do when cleaning feathers; by using his mouth. He was careful to not actually bite Aziraphale’s wings as he pretended to chew on them. 

The sensation was so odd Aziraphale dropped his book to look at what in Heaven’s name Crowley was doing. Looking over his shoulder he was staring into the yellow eyes of a Demon playfully “chewing” on his wing with an innocent and playful look on his face.

Aziraphale lost it. He burst into a laughter that reached past his belly and right down to his toes. His joy was such that his body had little wiggles with the laughter, thoroughly shaking out all the nerves and fear.

When he finally finished laughing Crowley gave him a cheeky grin. With the tension broken, Aziraphale was able to enjoy his book, his coco, and his Demon grooming his wings.

It was enough to make an Angel purr with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the Picture by BlueRoseArtStudios Here!: [ Aziraphale’s Messy Wings](https://www.instagram.com/p/B31CRfrBSY1/?igshid=xfufk9r0nxl1)
> 
> ———  
Again, we have a happy purr-y Angel and a terrible Demon who will stop at nothing to make his Angel relax!


End file.
